


Cain

by JaneDavitt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal'c is settling in at the SGC but it's not easy looking the way he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cain

The SGC is beginning to feel familiar.

The map of the maze-like corridors is locked safe within his mind; his meditations, candle-lit, smoke-hazed, shift to encompass images of this new world.

He's learning names and faces. Making friends.

"--day spent fighting the fucking Jaffa-- lost Smitty did you hear? Yeah, P5X-997, total fucking bloodbath-- and the last thing I fucking need is to walk into that black bastard with that fucking tattoo coming out of the gym. God, O'Neill can say he's tame all he wants, but I tell you--"

Teal'c closes his door; lights another candle.

Familiar. Not home.


End file.
